


Silver Thread

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [25]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bobbing for apples, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Magic, One Night Stands, Red String of Fate, Slow Dancing, Trick or Treat: Treat, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Marianne invited her new neighbor to a Halloween party
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: Holiday Drabble requests [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/358763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Silver Thread

It was a perfect Halloween night. 

Cold and breezy with the smell of rain in the air, with thick clouds dancing lazily across the starry sky, partially hiding the moon’s light. 

A perfect night for Trick-or-Treat. 

Even the atmosphere of her home was perfect for tonight. The air was mixed with the scent of sage, pumpkin, and candlewax that mixed with the scent of burning wood in her fireplace to create a soft, homey feeling throughout the halls of her Victorian home. 

Marianne Summerfield stood in the living room of her home, surrounded by the antique furniture of her ancestors, dressed in her costume for the night--a sexy witch outfit that consisted of a black miniskirt and corset halter top with suspenders connecting the two pieces. The corset had beautiful, fine silver embroidery in the form of primroses. She had paired the skirt with a belt that held some bottles of glowing liquid (to add some color and to make it look as if she were carrying magic spells with her), some black thigh high socks held in place by a garter belt, a pair of black pointy toe boots, and on her thigh she had added a garter of black lace and little smiling pumpkins just for a little punch of sexy cute. She had added some opera length fingerless black gloves with orange ribbons that tightened around her biceps for another little bit more of the sexy cute look to her already sexy costume. 

The finishing touch for the outfit was the black witch’s hat complete with a hard silver buckle and a dark orange inner lining she wore over her shoulder length brown hair. The two additions to the outfit that were Marianne’s own were the black collar around her neck with the silver pentagram that had belonged to her mother, and the little candy corn earrings that her sister Dawn had made for her. The witch outfit was a little on the nose considering she, like her sister, was a real witch, with her own witch-centric shop, but a witch was also such a classic costume, so how could she resist? Especially after her little sister had bought the costume for her from the new tailor that had moved in down the street from her home, into the small yet lovely little Victorian home that he had painted black with dark blue gingerbread trim. He had also opened a costume and tailor shop, “King’s Creations'' right next door to her own shop, “Bell, Book, and Coffee.” 

She hadn’t been in the tailor’s shop, but walking past the display window she could see that the shop had beautiful clothing, from suspenders, to trousers, jackets and tails coats, as well as dresses--and the costumes! So many of the outfits she saw bordered on that thin line between reality and fantasy. 

But when she had caught a glimpse in the back where he had an entire selection of handmade costumes, Marianne knew she had to have one! 

But the shop itself was nothing compared to the man who owned the place. 

Marianne had first gotten a glimpse of Bog King when he’d moved into the little Victorian house. The man, tall, slender with a long pointed nose and chin, with thick black hair and a shy and mysterious personality that practically screamed...vampire, monster, werewolf...some sort of mysterious creature. Or at least a man with a troubled past, a hidden prince, a fleeing aristocrat who happened to be a vampire... 

Marianne’s imagination had run away with her until Dawn had come in one day carrying the witch costume over her shoulder and decided to destroy Marianne’s fantasies by saying: “Mr. King seems nice.” 

Ugh!! She had gone over there and introduced herself to him, then she had bought a costume for her!! But Marianne did learn from Dawn that Bog had bought the house where he and his mother now lived. The man cared for his elderly mother! 

Okay, he wasn’t a mysterious vampire prince, but she had learned from Dawn that Bog King was a nice man who cared for his mother and crafted all his clothing by hand. 

Thinking of the man, Marianne once more walked over to her front door where she could look out the door’s glass window and see Bog King’s house only a short walk away from her own. Most of the lights were out except for one that shone from an upstairs window and one downstairs. She had seen Bog open the door and give candy to trick-or-treaters out of a large plastic jack-o-lantern, standing tall and sexy under his porch light while looking equally mysterious and handsome. Tonight, he looked like a very handsome librarian; he was only missing the glasses. 

Her attention was diverted from staring at Bog’s house to seeing the small horde of children running up the steps to her door. Grinning, Marianne grabbed the bowl and threw the door open with a loud voice. 

“WHO GOES THERE?!!” 

The children all squealed with fright and giggled before yelling in chorus. “TRICK OR TREAT!!” 

Marianne laughed, dropping candy into their bags and buckets. “Well, I suppose a treat is in order.” 

The children laughed as Marianne complimented their costumes and pretended to be scared before the children turned and ran off for the next house. Marianne stood smiling, watching the children laughing as they ran off to fill their bags with candy treats. Her gaze shot up, aimed at Bog’s house when she sensed someone watching her only to see it was Bog King. 

King stood perfectly straight, watching her from his front porch. He was holding the plastic jack-o-lantern of candy against his chest, one arm wrapped around the pumpkin and just...watching her. 

For a moment they stared at each other. 

Everything seemed to stop. Marianne didn’t hear the noise of children, the rustle of the wind, or the sounds of cars on the damp street. The only sound she was aware of was the beating of her heart while she locked eyes with the mysterious, handsome stranger. It felt as if a bond had been formed in that glance. She could almost feel the magic of it vibrating in the air between them, when suddenly Bog jumped a foot into the air letting out a yelp loud enough that Marianne heard it from down the street. At the same time he threw his plastic jack-o-lantern full of candy into the air. 

The connection dissolved like stardust. 

Down at Bog’s side, a child dressed in a skeleton costume tugged on his pants leg. The children laughed and squealed as candy rained down on them. 

Marianne giggled watching him, Bog glanced once more in her direction before he bent his long frame down and began picking up candy while talking to the children who helped him before she slipped back into the house. She closed the door, leaning on it a little with a smile and a deep blush on her cheeks. 

“So you out there spying on the neighbor?” 

Marianne spun around to see her little sister Dawn hopping down the stairs in her Halloween costume, a cloud of glitter and sparkles. This year Dawn was a fairy princess with large pink, glittery, butterfly wings and a long, form-fitted light blue gown with long bell sleeves and a plunging neckline. Her short blonde hair was spiked up around where she had planted little yellow and white flowers throughout; her hair was held in place by enough hairspray that Marianne wouldn’t be surprised if a hole in the ozone opened above them. 

“Wow Dawn, you look fantastic!” Marianne exclaimed, which was true, but she was also hoping to divert Dawn’s attention from asking her questions about Bog King and her tiny obsession with the man. 

“This is so pretty, isn’t it?!” Dawn jumped down the last step and spun around. Her wings vibrated a little, but didn’t look as if they would come off when she spun. Dawn stopped with a giggle looking down at herself. 

“When I found this along with your costume…” She shook her head running her hands down the lovely dress. “It was like it was made for me...it fits like he knew my size,” Dawn said with wonder. “The man is a magician!” She looked over at her sister and squealed, only now really taking in Marianne in her full costume. 

“Wow sis...you take the sexy witch costume to another level.” Dawn gasped motioning for her sister to do a spin. 

Laughing, Marianne spun around. “It fits me perfectly.” 

Dawn frowned, glancing toward the door. “Do you think he might be one of us…” 

Marianne raised an eyebrow at her sister. “A witch?” 

Dawn nodded, pressing her lips together. “I mean, we’ve seen witches who use baking or candles as their focus, so why not a tailor?” 

It was an interesting idea Marianne thought, but before she could give the thought more consideration, there was another knock at the door. 

“Oh my, more ghouls and ghosties!” Marianne chuckled, but Dawn was the one to hurry over and grab up the plastic container of candy. 

Marianne watched as her little sister pulled the door open to be greeted by the happy cheers of “TRICK OR TREAT!!” But standing among the children was a short man with honey colored skin, big light brown eyes with a pair of plastic elf hearts covering his own ears, a pointed red cap, and brown overalls. He was holding up a plastic bag and yelling “Trick or Treat” along with the children. 

Marianne snickered as Dawn let out a startled squeak before she laughed and filled the children’s bags with candy waiting on the adult in their mists. When the children had run off leaving only the man behind, Dawn fluttered her eyelashes and cocked her hip sexily. 

“And what would you like in your bag, little boy?” 

From behind her Marianne groaned. “That sounds so wrong Dawn!!” 

Sunny, the man in the fake elf ears, began laughing. “I agree with your sister on this one sunshine.” 

Dawn giggled, standing aside to let Sunny in. “Sorry, that came out wrong…” 

Sunny smirked as he stepped inside. “Mm...but since the question is already out there…and you are dressed like the hottest fairy princess I’ve ever seen...” He winked at Dawn and waggled his eyebrows until Dawn was giggling. 

Marianne slapped her hands over her ears, singing loudly the chorus of some metal song, in her attempt to ignore her sister and Sunny’s lovey stuff. Dawn and her longtime boyfriend Sunny made goo goo eyes at each other and said something or other that Marianne couldn’t hear before they kissed. She closed her eyes on top of covering her ears until Dawn pulled her arms down. 

“Okay Sunny and I are done being smoochie.” 

Marianne made a face, sticking out her tongue, but there was humor in her eyes. “You two are so gross with all that lovey dovey stuff.” 

Dawn shook her head, but Sunny grinned. “You wait until you find someone...you’ll act like that too.” 

Marianne made a face wrinkling her nose and sticking out her tongue. “Doubt it. Except for the two of you, love is dead,” she announced sticking her nose in the air. 

Dawn made a face at her sister, sticking her tongue out in response even though “love is dead” had been Marianne’s mantra since her devastating breakup with Roland Knight on the day of their wedding a few years ago. Marianne had been heartbroken, then she had become angry and finally she had sworn to never fall in love again. 

Since then, Marianne had refused all dates, and constantly said negative things about love or anything to do with love. Dawn had been tempted to put a love spell on her sister to get her out of this “love gloom” she was in and be damned with the consequences. That was until the tall, dark stranger moved in and her sister suddenly showed interest in someone. More than just simple curiosity, Marianne had become intrigued. 

“She likes our new neighbor,” Dawn said with a smirk, glancing sideways at her boyfriend (a bit of a warlock himself) like she was sharing a secret. 

“OOoh?!” Sunny’s eyes widened with glee. “Has she now…” 

“What? No, I don’t!! I’m just curious!” Marianne was immediately on the defensive even as Sunny chuckled, glancing at Dawn as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “OOoh, yeah, I seem to remember you mentioning that before…” 

Dawn chuckled with a glance over at her sister. “I think you should go over there and invite the poor man to the adult Trick or Treat party. Or maybe I’ll go invite him. Let the poor man know that my sister is a big old cowardly witch.” 

Marianne let out a very loud indignant gasp, her hand going up to her throat. “You did not just call me a cowardly witch?!” 

Dawn and Sunny both laughed. “Well, prove me wrong big sister--go invite him to come with us.” 

Marianne wrinkled her nose. “He probably wouldn’t be interested…” 

“Well, he definitely won’t if you don’t go invite him.” Dawn smirked, lifting a golden eyebrow at her dark haired sister, and cocking her hip to add a little more sassy to her already sassy statement. 

Marianne looked to Sunny for help, her eyes wide with her plea for salvation from her little sister, but Sunny put his hands up and stepped away from both of them. “This is between the sister witches. I know not to pick sides in those disputes.” He chuckled reaching into the plastic bowl and snatched out a fun size candy bar. “You two go ahead I’ll just watch.” Sunny grinned, popping the unwrapped candy into his mouth. 

Marianne pouted and folded her arms across her chest. “I don’t know…” 

“Oh god Marianne. Are you going to let what Roland did rule the rest of your life? That man out there is the first person who’s sparked any kind of interest in you in years. Don't let what Roland did keep you from finding something new, something wonderful…” She smiled softly at her big sister while Marianne looked slightly shocked, but Dawn continued. Marianne needed to hear this. 

“Don’t let Roland keep you from finding love, big sis. If you do, that means he wins. Do you want that?” Dawn reached out and touched her sister’s cheek. “Maybe talking to him will turn into nothing, but you should go ask Bog King to go with us. Who knows, maybe he’s the one?” Dawn smiled encouragingly. 

Marianne knew her sister was correct, that even now, a few years later, she was still letting Roland rule over her even though she understood now that she had never been in love with him, just the idea of him. A handsome prince, charming, they were supposed to get married, have that perfect little family until he had broken her heart, cheating on her with her friend, then to find out he had slept with multiple women while they were together... 

Roland had destroyed her faith in love and he’d almost caused her to break the first witch’s rule: Do No Harm. 

Marianne had wanted to harm Roland Knight, a lot, several times over the years. But she stayed strong without realizing she had still been letting Roland’s memory keep her isolated and unhappy.

Maybe Dawn was correct. 

Thinking of relationships and bonds, the memory of what had happened only moments before, when she’d locked eyes with Bog King, she had felt a bond there--thin and delicate--but there. She didn’t know what that meant. She’d never had a bond before, not even with Roland, but what she had felt just a few minutes before...it was real and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. 

Marianne opened her mouth to say something of the tentative bond, but she didn’t. She didn’t want Dawn getting her hopes up that she was about to meet a soulmate or some other such nonsense. Marianne was a witch, yes, and some of that nonsense was her bread and butter. Once, long ago, she believed in those things, soulmates, kindred souls...but now her faith had been left unbalanced. 

Instead she smiled and took a breath. 

“Okay, fine, I’ll go ask him,” she said, smiling at Dawn. 

Dawn threw her fist into the air with a little yell. “YES!!” 

Laughing, Marianne wrapped her arms around her sister. “Okay, okay, don’t get excited. I’ll be right back, okay?” she said and grabbed her plastic pumpkin bucket for later tonight. 

Dawn and Sunny nodded encouragingly, before rushing to the door’s glass window to watch Marianne. She was walking down the glimmering, rain soaked street toward Bog King’s house. 

Sunny whispered. “You think she’ll really do it.” 

“Oh she will, I called her out. She hates being called a cowardly witch.” Dawn grinned like a cat. When she spoke again the slightly dream-like tone in her voice made Sunny look toward her. Whenever her voice got like that, he had learned to listen. 

“I felt something the other day when I was in King’s tailor shop picking up the costumes. There was something about him that made me think of Marianne. I could be wrong,” she said pressing her lips together as she watched her sister. “But there could be a witch’s bond between them.” 

Sunny smiled looking back toward Marianne. “I hope so. It would be nice to see your sister happy again.” 

“Yeah, it would, wouldn’t it?” Dawn said softly leaning against him.. 

* 

Marianne kept her take-no-crap-I’m-a-confident-no coward-witch attitude all the way up the stairs of Bog King’s house, but the moment she was at the door, her hand raised to knock, all that confidence drained away. She continued to stand at the ornate wooden door that had a large oak tree carved into the door’s surface with a crown floating over the top of the tree's branches. 

“Mm...King…” she said under her breath. 

Holding her hand up to knock on the door, taking a cleansing breath, and readying herself Marianne pulled her hand back when a group of little kids swarmed past her and assaulted the door with knocks and cheerful yells of: “TRICK OR TREAT!” 

The door opened and Marianne sucked in a breath. There he was, Bog King, taller and more handsome than she had realized. His high cheekbones and sensual lips, along with his sharp jaw made her feel giddy, but it was his bright summer blue eyes that made it so she suddenly couldn't breathe. 

The man opened the door with a wide smile, his eyes on the children until he saw her, then he became a man enchanted by a pair of big brown eyes. He froze in place when he saw Marianne. 

The bond between them vibrated. 

They stared silently at each other until a little girl yelled. “You gonna give us some candy mister or does that witch lady have you under a spell?” The little girl looked between and it was clear from her expression what the little girl suspected was the cause of the guy giving out candy to freeze in place. Witches. 

Bog blinked, coming to his senses, smiling down at the children. “Sorry about that…” He dipped his hand into his pumpkin and started to hand out candy. The little girl who had snapped him out of his daze whispered loudly. 

“You should be careful mister. I heard witches put love spells on people.” She glanced over at Marianne, then whispered loudly again. “Miss Marianne is a real witch.” She nodded sagely and whispered. “She’s got a real witch store. Mommy lets me buy a candle when we go and Miss Marianne always gives out suckers when my Mommy is shopping. So she’s a nice witch.” 

Bog looked between the little girl and Marianne, an amused smile lighting up his face. His blue eyes were twinkling in a way that had no right to cause Marianne to suddenly feel as if her clothing was too tight and damn it, she was having a hard time taking a deep breath! Why did he have such gorgeous eyes? And that sexy librarian vibe he had been giving off from a distance was twice as strong this close with the tweed trousers, suspenders, and a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Yup, sexy overworked librarian in need of a young woman who can’t pay her librarian fine, but offers him something else… 

Marianne shook her head just a smidge, her mind racing back from wherever it had been going to focus back on the man in front of her. 

“Well, I promise to be careful around her okay?” Bog murmured and that was when Marianne heard the slight Scottish accent, with the narrow “ow” sounds and tapped “r” sounds. Marianne started. Of course he had an accent! He was tall, dark, and mysterious with a fucking accent! 

The little girl who’d been giving Bog advice nodded and smiled before she hurried away waving. “Bye Miss Marianne!!” she yelled before she disappeared, following her friends. 

Bog stood shyly in his doorway, the pumpkin bowl of candy in his hand, one hand resting along the bowl’s edge. He was looking down at his shoes, his heart beating quickly. It was her, the woman from down the street, the owner of the shop next to his, simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

The woman he felt drawn to along the shimmering silver thread of magic between them. 

Marianne gazed at the man. This close, she realized he was far taller than she had first thought, which only made her stomach do little flipflops of pleasure and...lust. She had to admit to the feelings of lust. 

“Ah, hi!” Marianne began holding her bucket with one hand, the other hand now grasping her elbow after waving with her fingers. “I’m ah, Marianne Summerfield...I live just down that way…” She pointed behind her toward her house, feeling a bit silly. “And I own the shop next to yours…not the dry cleaner, but the witch shop,” she quickly corrected, causing Bog to chuckle and nod while blushing a bright red that he knew would go straight to his ears. He resisted the urge to reach up and cover his ears. 

“Anyway…” Marianne giggled while simultaneously wanting to smack herself in the head. She sounded like a damn ditzy teenager with all the giggling. She started again. “My sister, her boyfriend, and I are going to this adult Trick or Treat party...we all dress up…” She motioned at herself. Bog recognized the costume as he had made it--for Marianne. The moment he saw her the design came to him. When Marianne’s little sister came in to purchase costumes, it was, he felt, kismet. 

Now that he saw her in the outfit though, he felt a little embarrassed. It was sexy, probably the sexiest outfit he had ever put together, but at the same time the outfit was very...her. There was a sassy, toughness to Marianne mixed with the magic he sensed from her the first time he laid eyes on her. 

“Would you like to go with me?” Marianne blurted out when she realized she was going to start running off at the mouth, blabbering all sorts of useless information Bog King probably didn’t need or want to know. 

Bog looked stunned. “What?” 

“Would you like to go with me?” Marianne asked again, this time quickly adding. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I understand…” 

“Yes,” Bog said the word before he could let his self-consciousness stop him, because in reality he did want to go with her. “Yes. I’ll go.” 

“Really?” Marianne’s eyes widened with surprised pleasure. “You don’t mind?” 

Bog blushed looking down at his shoes again. “Why would I mind? A very pretty woman who bought one of my costumes just asked me to a party. I would be a fool to say no.” He looked up and gave her a crooked smile that only made Marianne’s insides flutter like crazy. 

Bog swallowed and gestures toward his house. “If you want you can come in, I’ll go change. You can meet my mother…” He blushed again. “You don’t have to, I just...if you…” He felt certain he sounded like a buffoon. 

“I would love to,” Marianne said and stepped past Bog, who stared after her, clearly ensorceled. 

* 

From across the street Dawn and Sunny both sucked in a startled breath. “She did it!” Dawn gasped with pleasure while Sunny shook his head. “Well, this is going to be fun.” 

* 

The inside of Bog King’s house was warm and inviting, lit by the warm glow of candlelight. The carpet was a dark blue with a light gold pattern that made her think of tree limbs. There were several heavy, ancient pieces of hand-carved and -crafted furniture, a large crystal chandelier, and a lovely little staircase. Bog led her through the front room where she saw more antiques with dark walnut wooden walls trimmed in more dark gold. The entire house smelled of sage, vanilla, and almond. 

Marianne immediately felt as if she had come home. 

Bog finally led her into a library where a cheery fire burned in a brick fireplace and a red and gold throw rug lay in front of the fire. This room contained shelves upon shelves of books, several pieces of furniture with thick fabric cushions, while the smell of rich black tea and cranberry scones dominated the room. Sitting in front of the fire, her socked feet (Marianne immediately noticed that one sock was green, the other grey) up on a footstool, knitting what looked as if it were going to be a dark lavender sweater, was an older woman with frizzy red hair pulled back into a bun on the top of her head. She had a pair of horn rimmed glasses perched on the tip of her nose and was dressed in a fluffy pink bathrobe. 

“Mother, this is Marianne Summerfield. She lives down the street and she’s invited me to a party,” Bog said softly. 

The older woman looked up, her gaze landing on Marianne who saw that her eyes were a sharp grey. There was nothing in that woman’s gaze that said this older woman was weak or elderly at all. She was as vibrant as anyone decades younger than she was, and Marianne immediately felt the magic that swirled around the older woman. That amount of magic had to mean that Bog had inherited some power from his mother. There was no way he couldn’t have inherited something, Marianne thought. That made her wonder if Bog was hiding himself, because she didn't detect anything magical about him other than the pull between them. But his mother… 

She was definitely a witch, and a powerful one. 

Marianne immediately bowed her head with respect. “It’s a pleasure.” 

Bog smiled at Marianne. “Marianne, this is my mother Griselda.” 

Griselda put her hand out to Marianne, who stepped closer and took it, gave a friendly squeeze. “So you want to take my son out, eh?” The older woman smiled while looking Marianne up and down. “You are very pretty and that costume fits you to a T. When Bog started to make it, I wondered, but now that I see you in it, you look wonderful.” 

Marianne frowned in confusion with a glance toward Bog. “You made this for me?” she asked. Bog blushed. “Ah. I’ll, uh, explain later.” He smiled shyly. “If you still want me to…” 

“Yes, yes I do,” Marianne said eagerly. “Do you have a costume?” 

Bog nodded. “I’ll be right back. Uh, can I get you something to drink before I change?” 

Griselda sat up straighter and waved her son off. “Go and change. I’ll entertain your lady friend.” 

Bog blushed even brighter before he hurried off; from the sound of it he was taking the steps two at a time. 

“That boy, too shy for his own good. So...you’re a witch?” Griselda asked, pulling out a flask. She held her finger up to her lips, making the classic shush noise as her grey eyes twinkled with mischief. She looked up at the ceiling where they could hear Bog moving around before she opened the flask and poured something dark and amber into the little metal cup she had also pulled from beside her seat cushion. “He’d have a fit if he knew I was sipping some whiskey.” She shook her head. “That boy is too tightly wound, he needs someone to butter his biscuit.” She filled the cup and handed it to Marianne with a wink. The younger woman blushed crimson as she took it, not wanting to be rude. Griselda drank from the flask before lifting a quizzical brow at Marianne who quickly sipped from her cup. She coughed, her face turning red. 

Griselda laughed, took the cup from her, and downed it in one swallow as if the drink was as mild as water and not whiskey at all. 

“Now…” She quickly hid the flask and cup as if they had never been there, turning her attention back to Marianne. “As I was saying...you’re a witch, and are you interested in my son?” 

Marianne nodded, seeing no reason to lie when they could both easily feel each other’s power. And it was true, she was interested in Bog. She reached up and touched her burning cheeks before she glanced at the ceiling, asking her silent question which Griselda answered with a nod. 

“He is, but he doesn’t like to make a big deal out of it.” 

“Male witches are rare.” Marianne nodded, but inside she was screaming at herself. Yes!! I knew he was something special! A secret hidden witch prince! Okay, maybe not a prince, but still...a secret! 

“I could see why he would want to keep it quiet,” she said softly. 

Griselda nodded. “So don’t be surprised if he says nothing, but I’m telling you because…” She smiled and glanced down at the silver, nearly invisible thread that wound from Marianne’s chest and up the stairs, attached to Bog. 

Griselda turned back to face Marianne. “Do you know what that is?” 

Marianne sucked on her bottom lip and shook her head. “No…” 

Griselda looked surprised then chuckled. “Well...you’ll figure it out. I want you two to have fun. Bog needs a little fun. Boy had his heart broken a few years back…” Marianne looked surprised and Griselda smiled nodding her head. “Let me guess, so did you?” 

“Yes,” Marianne said softly. “I swore off love afterwards.” 

“So did he.” Griselda nodded with a sad smile. “It seems that the two of you have a rare type of gnostic link.” 

“What?” Marianne asked, having no idea what the other woman was talking about. 

Griselda shrugged, picking up her knitting again. “Sometimes it's called soulmatch, witch bond, and the bonds can vary in strength, but that word is simple and doesn’t really describe what happens when two witches, who are a perfect match, meet. Yours is one of the rarest forms, a true love gnostic link.” 

Marianne made a scoffing sound, unintentionally and automatically out of habit, but she did make the noise causing Griselda to level a stern frown at her. 

“Sorry,” Marianne murmured, folding her hands on her lap. 

Griselda snorted, pointing with one of her knitting needles. “Those of you who swear off love are always like this; doubtful, suspicious, and slow to open up.” She shook her head, her smile returning. “And you’ll deny everything until you figure it out yourselves.” She let out a sigh. “Just promise me you’ll have a nice time and enjoy each other's company and maybe...” she looked down at the nearly invisible, silvery tendril. “Be open, because one of you must or you’ll both never be happy.” 

“Of course,” Marianne murmured just as they both heard the sounds of footsteps racing down the stairs. Bog swung into the room all smiles and Marianne felt her breath taken away when she saw him. 

He had traded his casual “sexy librarian” look for sexy Goth King. Marianne wasn’t sure what Bog was supposed to be, but it didn’t matter. He had changed into a pair of black trousers that were cut to his long legs, emphasizing his slenderness and his height. The tails jacket he was wearing looked to be a crushed velvet in a smoky grey with a double breasted vest of slightly darker grey underneath. The jacket and vest were both cut to emphasize his slender waist and broad shoulders. He wore a black shirt underneath that had black lace ruffles and flowered from the arms of the jacket and around his collar, black, shiny pointed toe boots and a black top hat. 

Marianne had never seen a sexier man in a sexier costume in all her life. She wasn’t aware her mouth had dropped open until Griselda reached over and gently put her finger under Marianne’s chin and closed her mouth. 

“Well, you two look marvelous. Have a wonderful time. I won’t expect you home until late.” Griselda grinned at them both. “I’m a heavy sleeper, so don’t worry about any noise when you get in.” She wink with a saucy smile that made Marianne’s eyes widen and a blush to color her cheeks. 

Bog clearly felt the same way as his cheeks turned a bright red. “Ah, okay, night Mom. See you later.” 

“Night dear, good night Marianne.” Griselda smiled, glancing down at the silver thread. Marianne saw that it not only ended with Bog, but the strand of barely visible magic twisted and wrapped around them both. 

She looked up at Bog, who put his hand out. “You ready?” He smiled at her and Marianne felt herself melt. She reached out and put her hand in his. 

“Yes…” 

Bog lifted her to her feet, wrapping her arm around his biceps and headed to the door. Marianne couldn’t take her eyes off of him. 

Griselda watched them with a smile, finally sighing as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. “Finally,” she said in a soft whisper. 

** 

The party was held in a cul-de-sac with four townhouses, each one only differing from the others by means of colored shudders or flowers. This was one of the new sections of houses, built in the last twenty years, that had been popped up around the older neighborhood were Bog and Marianne lived. Two houses were owned by young couples with no children and the last two owned by elderly couple whose children were grown. The party was for adults, and adults only, to trick-or-treat at some tables that held some fun “adult” things like colorful condoms, jelly shots, and chocolates filled with whiskey, as well as a variety of other alcohol drink fillings, along with other various treats. Bloody monster cookies, deviled eggs, witch’s fingers breadsticks, and meatloaf mummy bites were laid out, along with many other treats on the tables as well as lots and lots of alcohol for all sorts of Halloween-themed drinks (everyone who drove to the party gave up their keys for the night unless they had a designated driver.) 

Besides the food and drinks, there were also games: pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, bobbing for apples, monsters charades, and a trick-or-treat jello shots game where some shots were alcohol while others were just juice. 

And of course, there was dancing. 

The dancing “club” for the party was taking place inside the living room of one of the cul-de-sac couples so that they could have the music loud, but not so loud that other neighbors wanted to call the police. 

Marianne, Dawn, Sunny, and Bog had walked a handful of blocks down to the party after a round of introductions. Now Marianne and Bog walked side by side heading over to the brightly lit area where party goers were enjoying themselves. They had been a couple of blocks away when Bog saw the lights. The four houses, the trees, and probably every bush in the area had been wrapped in orange, green, or purple lights. As they approached the party’s location, Bog could see that all four houses had decorated their front yards with tombstones, ghosts, jack-o-lanterns, and witch and vampire figures. 

“Wow, they really go all out for Halloween, don’t they?” Bog said, his tone clearly impressed. 

Marianne chuckled and nodded. “They do,” she agreed. “They go all out for all the holidays,” she added glancing over at him. “So how do you like our little town so far?” 

She noticed as she walked beside him that the silver thread between them had now begun to twist itself around them into the shape of an infinity circle. She had no idea what that meant; she should have asked Griselda more about it, such as: why was this gnostic link changing its shape and what on earth did a gnostic link actually mean? 

Ignoring the magic thread for the time being, Marianne turned her attention to Bog. He was smiling, and that smile sent little, shivering quakes through her entire body. The man had a smile that simply made her weak in the knees, a sensation she had never felt before. Roland had a great smile, but now that she could look back with more clarity she could see that Roland Knight’s smile had always lacked humor, had always been a little flat, fake, as if he had been posing for pictures, but had also contained a smidge of condescension. 

Bog’s smile, on the other hand, was beautiful! It lit his eyes up with a brightness that made them difficult to gaze into without becoming lost. He smiled with his entire face--full with little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes that Marianne found alluring. And there was something devastatingly sweet about Bog’s smile that was mixed with a whole lot of sexy. Her eyes traced the sensual shape of his lips, catching a glimpse of his slightly crooked teeth, the pink of his tongue when he spoke… 

He was oozing sex appeal without even realizing it! Marianne felt something tug at her chest. She looked down at the cord, a shimmering, hazy bond of still barely visible magic, but now something about it looked different. Had it just strengthened? Marianne was sure the bond felt suddenly stronger. She reached up and gently rubbed the spot between her breasts where the thread ended--or began--in her chest. Licking her lips, Marianne thrust the thoughts of the silver strand aside, instead focusing on the right now. 

“I like it here so far.” Bog looked sideways at her and smiled shyly. “I wanted a change of scenery and when I saw my house up for sale, I figured this was the time and the place to start thinking about my future.” 

“Your house?” she asked with a lifted brow, but Bog nodded. “Yes. I saw it listed for sale and the moment I saw the pictures of the place, I knew it was mine.” He chuckled. “Do you ever have moments when you just know something is meant to be yours?” 

Marianne couldn’t help it as her eyes went to the silver string between them. Bog watched her and looked down too. He knew the thread would be there; it had been there for him from the moment he’d first seen her walking into her shop. He didn’t know what the thread meant either and when he’d asked his mother, he’d gotten all sorts of cryptic nonsense from her about soulbonds and there being someone in the world meant only for him…all a bunch of bullshit, he had concluded. He’d given up on the idea of true love a long time ago, but now he had to wonder as he looked at Marianne. 

“Anyway, I love the house and my new shop.” He smiled brightly. “And so far everyone has been nice.” 

Marianne smiled and nodded. “That’s good.” 

“So ah, how long have you lived here?” Bog asked as they approached the edges of the party. Marianne heard Dawn and Sunny call out greetings to their hosts before they hurried ahead of them to mingle into the party. Marianne gave a little wave when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Chaney, dressed as Marc Anthony and Cleopatra. The Chaneys were one of the two kindly older couples who helped with the party every year. Bog gave a tentative wave along with Marianne. Mr. and Mrs. Chaney looked pleased, waving back with enthusiasm. 

Marianne immediately noticed all eyes turning toward Bog, especially the eyes of several of the young women who gave Bog very slow, up and down evaluations. For the first time in her life Marianne felt like hissing and bearing her claws while growling about Bog King being hers--even if he wasn’t. The urge felt primal and nearly overpowering. 

She needed a drink. 

“How about we grab some drinks, then we can talk for a while?” Marianne dived into the party, exchanging greetings as she went, leading Bog over to the makeshift “bar” which mostly consisted of a picnic table, several bottles of booze lined up on the table, and many differing colored plastic cups. People were turning to look at Bog--the obvious newcomer to the neighborhood--but a few people he had made eye contact with gave him a friendly greeting of a wave or a smile. Behind the table acting as a bar, playing bartender, was Mrs. Abbie Brewter, one of the home owners in the cul-de-sac, dressed as the Bride from Bride of Frankenstein. 

“Hey Marianne, glad to see you made it! I saw your sister and Sunny, oh my god they look adorable!” She chuckled though her eyes and kept drifting over to Bog, bright with curiosity. “And who is tall, dark, and handsome?” Abbie grinned, putting her green painted hand out to Bog, who blushed brightly and gave her a shy smile. H took her offered hand and lightly kissed her knuckles, causing the other woman to titter and blush. 

“Oh so old fashioned! I love it!” Abbie grinned at Marianne. “This one is a keeper, I can tell already.” 

Marianne grinned as she picked up a shot glass with a green glowing liquid inside. “Abbie this is Bog King, our new neighbor. He also owns the tailor shop next to my place downtown.” 

“Oh, I was in there the other day for my costume.” She glanced down at herself, but frowned. “I didn’t see you there, though. It was some older woman with red hair…she had an unusual name too, started with a G...” Abbie frowned in thought, but Bog smiled and said softly. 

“That was my mother, Griselda. She holds down the place for me whenever I have to make deliveries or if I’m working on a project…” 

“Oh, your mother works for you?” Abbie asked, causing Bog to laugh. 

“My mother doesn’t work for anyone.” Bog cleared up as Abbie looked at him confused. “We all just work for her,” he added with a laugh, a laugh that made Marianne feel a delicious shiver of pleasure race up her spine. The man had a sexy smile that lit up his face and made those eyes of his sparkle; even in the dim party lights out here Marianne could see the twinkle in Bog’s eyes. 

Abbie laughed along with him, picking up a shot glass filled with something that was a bright, blood red. “Here, why don’t you try this? It’s bloody rum punch.” 

Bog tooked the offered drink. “Thank you.” 

“You two should hurry over to the apple bobbing. They just started, the winner gets a set of spooky shot glasses as their prize!” Abbie grinned, pointing over to where they could see a large wooden barrel filled with water and bobbing apples. There were a few people milling around waiting for the game to start. 

Bog downed the shot while Abbie was speaking without showing any reaction; the other woman raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

“All the games have prizes.” Abbie looked up at Bog to explain. “Nothing big mind you, but you two should see what you can win.” She grinned and added, “Evelyn is hosting a dance competition inside, the winner gets a spooky throw for their couch.” 

Bog nodded with a glanced at Marianne and a smile. “Shall we play some games?” 

Abbie’s lips curled into a smirk as she glanced at Marianne while Bog turned around to look around at the party. She gave Marianne an over the top wink before mouthing silently. “Climb that tree!” She made a climbing motion with two of her fingers climbing up the back of her hand then pointed at Bog making climbing motions with her two fingers starting at the bottom and walking up Bog’s body to his head before waggling her eyebrows at Marianne. 

Marianne turned scarlet and hurriedly turned away. “Why don’t we go try the bobbing for apples?” She looked up at him with a grin, hoping her face had returned to its normal shade. 

Bog fell into step beside her. “No better way to break the ice between two people than to have them shove their heads in a barrel of water while trying to catch apples with their front teeth, which is always attractive.” 

Marianne laughed. “You know that might be true. All barriers fall away when you come up holding an apple in your teeth.” 

Bog glanced down at her and grinned at her in a way that Marianne felt right down to her toes, along with a soft vibration that raced up the link that they shared. 

They fell into line behind the other people getting ready to try their hand at bobbing for apples when Bog asked softly. “You didn’t answer my question. Do you like it here?” 

Marianne nodded moving to stand close to him. “Yes. I’ve lived here my entire life, never had that need to go roaming. I love it here, the tree lined streets, the old buildings. My family has lived here for generations and while I wouldn’t mind visiting a few places such as Scotland…” she added with a side glance at Bog who blushed. “...there is no place else I want to live though.” 

Bog smiled at her, his eyes soft. “I like that, envy that really. My family moved a lot when I was growing up. I always wanted a forever home, a place where I belonged.” 

Marianne pressed her lips together, smiling gently. “Well I don’t think you could do better than Primrose Hollow. This town has pretty good people in it and…” She tilted her head and whispered. “...a long tradition of witches.” 

Bog swallowed and blushed. “I guess it wasn’t that hard to figure out after meeting my mother,” he stated softly. 

Nodding, Marianne said softly. “Primrose Hollow was founded by witches. By my family to be precise--not that I’m bragging, mind you. It’s a nice place, open and accepting. Most of the real assholes were driven out decades ago. We only have a few now to make sure we have some local color.” She gave Bog a mischievous smile that made him laugh before she added. “You could call this place your forever home.” 

Bog looked down at her, surprising her when he reached out and lightly touched her chin. 

He found himself staring into the warm, welcoming depths of her brown eyes, his gaze drifting to her rosebud mouth that almost looked as if she were asking to be kissed. 

Bog felt the tie between them flutter. “Do you see it?” he asked softly, glancing down at the starlight shimmer of their bond. 

“Yes,” Marianne whispered back while staring up at him. 

Bog opened his mouth to say something when someone yelled out. “Hey, you bobbing for apples or are you going to kiss her?” 

Bog flushed red, dropping his hand from Marianne’s face. She turned to look over her shoulder at the barrel of apples to see everyone around the apples watching them with amused expressions. Georgia Mendall and her wife Ana both called out. “KISS! KISS!” 

That started some others chanting it with good spirited laughs, but Bog shook his head walking over to the apples. Marianne had to admit, she was a little disappointed he hadn’t kissed her even if it would have been in front of half the neighborhood. 

The guy overseeing the apple bobbing was a large bald man who at first sight, might have been considered scary. He was massive, with broad shoulders and looked to be was all muscle, but his black eyes were accompanied by a wide smile. He was dressed as a troll wearing a leather and metal loincloth along with an authentic mail shirt, along with a fake hammer that looked massive nonetheless by his side. 

“Hey Marianne, and…” the big man looked inquiringly at Bog who held his hand out. “Bog, Bog King.” The big man took his hand and shook. “Brutus Oakmen…” He pointed over to one of the tables with treats where a woman dressed as a fairy queen with large blue wings sat. “That’s my wife Anara over there…” As if sensing eyes on her, Anara, a slender woman with large eyes and a short bob with blue streaks in her hair, waved back at all of them. 

“Nice to meet you Brutus.” Bog grinned with pleasure. “I see you and your wife got your costumes at my shop.” 

Brutus nodded looking down at himself. “Fit like you tailored these costumes for me and the missus personally.” He smacked his chest with one big hand, then said in his best “troll” voice. “Well Lord King, have you come to test yourself against my barrel of poison apples?!” 

“Poison?” Bog chuckled looking at the red and green apples bobbing in the water. 

Brutus struggled. “Well, if I eat too many of the green ones…” He laid his hand against his large stomach. “...the wife will swear I poisoned her.” 

Marianne burst out laughing. “Oh no…” 

Brutus laughed too. “So you want to go separately or bob together?” 

Marianne ventured a suggestion as she grinned. “How about together?” 

“Whatever the lady wants.” Bog removed his top hat and bowed to her, making Marianne feel a little giddy. Bog handed his hat to Brutus. “If you don’t mind sir?” 

Brutus took the hat while Bog put his hand out to Marianne who quickly took her own hat off. 

“Okay, one of you on each side…” Brutus pointed to the other side of the barrel. “All right, hands behind your back. You grab as many apples as you can in one minute...you just grab and spit…” 

He pointed to the fresh plastic buckets he had set beside the barrel, one for each of them. “All right…” Brutus waited until Marianne was in position on the other side of the barrel, hands behind her back. 

She smiled at Bog from across the barrel and saw the silver thread between them looked a little more solid. She caught Bog looking down at the thread, then back up to her, their eyes meeting. Something passed between them. She couldn’t be sure what it even was, but she felt it, like a soft throb in her heart that she knew without asking Bog felt as well. 

They stared at each other, lost for a moment in each other's gaze until Brutus yelled. “Go!” 

The spell between them broke and Bog dunked his head into the water. 

Marianne giggled as Bog threw his entire head into the water! She followed, dunking her head in the water, her aim a nice shiny red apple. She searched around, mouth open, and feeling the apples against her cheeks or bumping her teeth before they would slip away. She couldn’t seem to catch an apple without the same fruit sliding away from it. She struggled until she was forced to come up for air, at the same time that Bog did. 

Marianne blinked several times to clear the water from her eyes before she looked over at Bog. He had just come up out of the water, his dark hair laying wet against his forehead. Time slowed as Marianne watched him, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes snaked over his face. Droplets of water slowly rolled down his face, dripping off the tip of his long, pointed nose. More drops ran along his jaw to drip off the tip of his chin. Her eyes followed the drops of water as they caressed his features, his blue eyes shining… 

Her heart thumped hard in her chest and her breath came out in little pants. A welcome heat roiled in her groin and breasts like nothing she had felt before. 

Bog held an apple in his mouth, smiled at her with that damn thing in his mouth...why was that sexy? She had no idea, but damned if it wasn’t one of the sexiest things she had ever seen! 

Bog continued to smile at her as he leaned over to drop the apple into his bucket, but his eyes were on her. Drops of water covered Marianne’s face, dripping slowly down her cheeks and along her jaw. He watched as some droplets gradually rolled down her throat, moving lower. He watched with bated breath, and felt heat rush right to his groin as several drops of water slipped lower, making her pale skin glisten before the drops disappeared into her cleavage. 

His heart was beating quickly as he swallowed hard. His entire body was reacting to Marianne in a way he had never felt before. Sure, he had felt sexual attraction before, but this...this was so different. There was an element of incredible desire...he couldn’t figure out how to describe what he was feeling. This potent mix of pure lust with something that might be the first flickerings of potential love? Maybe, he didn’t know--as absurd as he thought that might be, or had thought it was earlier but now..? He felt a shiver race up and down his spine, but at the same time his entire body felt as if he were on fire, like he was coming down with a cold. 

Maybe he was. Had he become afflicted with Marianne he wondered because he was certainly becoming trapped by her and he didn’t want to break free. All his arguments about the pointlessness of love, the oath he had taken to never fall in love again seemed so stupid when he looked at her. 

The silver thread between them tugged at his chest and Bog did the only thing he could do, he dunked his head again into the water, more to cool the heat he felt than to grab an apple. 

Marianne followed suit. 

Over the next half minute, the two of them bobbed for apples, but each time they came up for breath, both of them were distracted by the other. At the end of their time, Bog had caught five apples while Marianne had only managed two. 

Brutus chuckled, patting them both on the back after returning their hats. “Good job. If you guys want, you can take them over to Theo and Stef’s table.” He pointed to a table where a diminutive man sat with his wife, who towered over her husband. She was also rubbing her very extended stomach, clearly pregnant and due at any time. They were drinking and laughing, speaking with some other guests who were dipping apples into bowls of golden, thick caramel. Brutus added with a grin, “They brought their homemade caramel for everyone to dip their apples in.” He patted his stomach. “That shit’s like a drug…” He shook his head. “I swear I’ve gained ten pounds already tonight and I haven’t even hit the food tables yet!” 

Marianne chuckled, patting Brutus on the stomach. “But this is what makes you such a good Santa.” 

Brutus chuckled. “You’re right Marianne, I owe it to the kids.” 

They both laughed while Bog picked up his bucket of apples. “I don’t think I can say no to caramel apples. I’m a very weak man.” He gave Marianne a serious look that was countered by the little boy grin on his lips. 

Marianne laughed, dumping her two apples into the bucket with his five. “Then I must be weak too, because caramel apples are sinful goodness.” 

Bog reached out and took her hand, surprising her, but she didn’t pull away. “Let’s go make some caramel apples then.” He winked at her and tugged her along, his shyness slipping away the longer he was with her. 

Marianne blushed crimson, giving Brutus a wave as Bog hurried over to the caramel table. 

* 

When they arrived at the caramel apple table, Theo, a short man with glasses that were big enough to make him look like a frog, stood up with a wide, snaggle tooth smile. His wife Stef was a large woman with short brown hair who towered over her husband in both height and width even sitting down. She remained seated, her hand resting on her stomach. It was clear the couple were deeply in love with each other judging by the way the two of them kept looking at each other. Bog liked them instantly. 

“Bog, let me introduce Theo and Stef Mudder. They own the dry cleaning business that’s on your other side.” Marianne smiled at the couple, pulling up one of the empty folding chairs. 

Theo reached across the table to take Bog’s hand giving it a firm shake despite his much smaller size. “We met the day his shop opened, but it's so nice to see you at the party!” 

Stef smiled, reaching over to take Marianne’s hand. “So are you two a couple?” she asked looking between them. 

Both Bog and Marianne’s eyes widened. “Ah…” Marianne started, but Stef frowned pointing at the silver thread between them. “I just assumed…” 

Marianne looked at Bog, then back at Stef. “You can see it?” 

“The gnostic link...yeah...can’t you see the one between us?” She motioned between her and Theo. Marianne frowned, narrowing her eyes and, as if it had always been there, the gnostic link between Theo and his wife appeared to her as a soft, shimming barely visible green thread between them. Unlike the link between her and Bog, this gnostic link had branched off, showing a third branch from Stef’s abdomen that blended with the main link and flowed toward Theo. She smiled and thought: their child… 

(At the same time Marianne realized she was starting to see these pale, glowing threads everywhere, between Dawn and Sunny, as well as other people. Had she never paid attention before? 

Was she just blind? Did everyone else see them too? Were she and Bog the only two stupid witches in the neighborhood who’d miss these links?) 

Bog looked shocked, then asked in a whisper. “Are you witches too?” 

Stef smiled. “I am. Theo is more of an alchemist.” 

Theo grinned happily. “That’s why our caramel is some of the best--alchemy,” he whispered, waggling his eyebrows and wiggling his fingers. 

Marianne chuckled, glanced over at Bog while pulling a folding chair over for him. She patted the seat, indictating him to sit. “You’ll find that Primrose Hollow has a higher volume of magic uses that live here than anywhere else.” 

He sat slowly, his bucket of his apples on his lap. “Really?” 

Stef nodded with a look around at the gathered party goers. “More than half the neighborhood is magical to some extent and the normies mostly know about us--not all of them--but enough that this is a good place to raise children if you’re of a magical leaning.” She rubbed her stomach with a happy smile. 

Bog smiled softly. “When are you due?” 

“Next week,” she murmured as she continued to rub her belly. “The twins are anxious to be here.” 

“Twins…” Bog smiled with pleasure. “That’s wonderful. Congrats to you both.” 

Theo blushed happily. “Thank you. I’m looking forward to being a father.” 

Bog smiled, glancing over at Marianne, and both of them felt the small pulse that seemed to flow from one to the other along the silvery thread that bound them. 

* 

For the next half hour Bog and Marianne dipped their apples in thick, sweet, golden caramel, adding some flourishes like salted bits of peanut, or sprinkles and chocolate chips, while at the same time Theo provided some slices of apples and some dipping caramel to eat while they worked on their apples. Bog had never tasted caramel that was so smooth and sweet; it was clear that Theo had a magical touch if the caramel was anything to go by. Bog also found himself watching Marianne, the way she laughed as she spoke to Stef, dipping slices of apple into the caramel, then popping them into her mouth. Her eyes were so bright and beautiful, her laugh was like bells and her voice...Bog sighed softly as he felt that tug in his chest from the thread that connected them. 

Marianne turned to look over at Bog with curiosity when he sighed. She had also felt the pulse. She had just popped an apple slice into her mouth, so instead of speaking she lifted her brows to ask silently if he was all right. Smiling at her, Bog leaned over and ran his thumb along her bottom lip. 

Going still, Marianne waited as Bog held his thumb up to show her a spot of caramel. “You had some on your lip,” he said, his voice low, a little deeper and she felt his voice like a caress across her skin. He rolled his tongue over the vowels, sending shivers through her body, especially when he put his thumb in his mouth and sucked, his eyes never leaving hers. Oh...oh damn she thought, a little stunned at the wave of intense desire that little gesture evoked in her. 

Marianne jumped a little when Stef spoke, breaking the spell between them. 

“You two should head inside and do some dancing,” Stef suggested as she set their apples aside to set. “I would love to do some dancing, but it’ll have to wait.” She patted her stomach. 

Theo reached over and rubbed her stomach gently. “We still could if you want…” 

Stef laughed, shaking her head. “Nah, I’m perfectly fine right here, but you two should go…” She made shooing motions at Bog and Marianne. “Get out there and dance...do it for me.” Stef smiled. 

Bog chuckled and looked shyly over at Marianne. “I’m not much of a dancer. I mean, I know some old dances, but if you want me to, um, boogie…” He laughed. “I don’t really have a boogie mode.” 

Marianne laughed standing up putting her hand out to him. “I think I can live without boogie-ing. Maybe we can waltz?” 

Bog took her hand and stood, pulling her just a little closer. “I do know how to waltz.” 

Licking her lips, Marianne stared up at him, dressed in black, his hair drying with small curls, his eyes lovely and bright blue, she wondered for a moment if his eyes changed shade when he was aroused. Did they become darker or lighter? 

“Well, let’s go see if we can waltz,” Marianne whispered. 

* 

The dancers were in the house owned by Aura and Peter Sugar. They had the largest living room of the four houses and they had cleared out nearly all the furniture to turn their living room into a dance floor complete with Halloween colored disco lights, dancing skeletons, and jumping ghosts that decorated the interior. They even had a fog machine pumping fog into the room to cover the floor where it rolled out the partly opened front door and backdoor. 

The room was pretty crowded with dancers; at the moment Marylin Manson’s “You Spin Me Round” was playing. The dancers, a room full of ghosts, ghoulies, and monsters of all sorts were jumping about and dancing. 

Bog looked intimidated, but Marianne held his hand and pulled him along as she looked for Aura or her husband. She knew one of them or both would be manning the music. It took a little work to move through the crowd before she finally found Aura by the state-of-the-art stereo where she was dancing in place along with the music. Her husband was dancing with her, the two of them dressed in complementing vampire costumes. 

Marianne waved and yelled over the music. “HEY!! AURA!! PETER!! I wanted to introduce you to Bog King! Our new neighbor!” 

Aura waved and yelled, her bright blue dyed hair bouncing as she danced in place. “HEY!! Hi, Bog!! We met when we bought our costumes!” she told Marianne. Peter, a naturally quiet man around his much more extroverted wife, simply waved and smiled without trying to yell over the music. 

Marianne turned to look at Bog. “Did you sell everyone their Halloween costumes?” 

Bog shrugged as his cheeks colored. “Maybe?” 

She giggled, then asked loudly. “Hey do you guys have any slow music? Bog and I want to waltz!” 

“A waltz?” Aura grinned, exchanging a look with her husband. “They want to waltz hot stuff, we got anything?” 

Peter grinned and gave his wife finger guns before he dropped into a crouch and started to look through their albums. 

Aura grinned and turned back to Bog and Marianne, but then her eyes suddenly widened, Bog and Marianne knew exactly what she had seen. Clearly the thread was becoming clearer to other magic users around them. Marianne pressed her lips together, a smile playing on her lips and a blush in her cheeks as Aura lifted her eyebrows at Marianne, then looked at Bog with a knowing grin. Peter popped up to show his wife what he had found. 

Aura nodded her approval, kissed her husband’s cheek before giving Bog and Marianne a double thumbs up. “Okay, got you covered!” 

It took a few moments, but soon Roxy Music took over to fill the little ballroom, Bryan Ferry crooning out “Love is the Drug.” 

Bog’s lips pulled up into a grin as he turned to Marianne while removing his top hat. He bowed and put his hand out to her. “Would you be so kind as to honor me with a dance, my lady?” Marianne flushed, but she took his hand giving him a curtsy. “Yes I would.” 

His grin turned into a full smile as Bog took her hand, leaving his hat with Aura and Peter (Marianne quickly tossing her witch hat to Aura) before he led her out to the dance floor. He held her hand up with his, and slowly they walked around each other, their eyes locked while the room almost immediately began to fall away. No one else existed in the room, all the noises of the other people faded except for the song that was playing. 

Gently Bog turned her around until Marianne’s back was against his chest, his arm around her waist. His held her other hand in his, their arms outstretched as he slowly guided her around in a circle. They spun slowly around, then Bog spun her gently out from him while keeping a hold of one of her hands. Marianne stretched her arm out, arching slightly before she was pulled back into his arms. 

Grinning brightly, Bog wrapped his arm snug around her waist, holding her against him before taking her other hand in a classic waltz pose and began to lead her around the dance floor, neither of them aware that everyone else had vacated the foggy floor to watch them. 

“Do you think…” Bog murmured while they spun slowly around the room, with Bog dipping them both down and up again while they moved. “...that this thing between us…” He looked down at the silvery strand that was now wrapped tightly around them both. “...could be something real?” His voice held the same hope that Marianne was feeling what he felt, a dancing like butterflies in her chest. 

“I…” She smiled pressing her lips together before she spoke again. “I think so. I’ve never felt anything like this before Bog. It...you...I feel as if I’ve discovered what I was missing--does that make sense?” she asked while Bog led them in a slow circle around the dance floor. 

Bog blushed and nodded. “Aye, it does. I’d given up on love, but the moment I saw you…” He shook his head. “You’ve been living in my heart ever since, even when I didn’t want to admit it. And now finally being able to talk to you, to know you, even just in this short time…” He sighed softly, his eyes gazing into hers. “I think maybe I was too hasty about the things I said about love…” Giving a light laugh, Marianne agreed with a nod of her head. “I’m beginning to think the same thing too.” She wrinkled her nose with a smile at him. “Though this time I’m not that upset about being proven wrong.” 

Bog slowly turned her around until once more her back rested against his chest, but this time he leaned down, his lips near her neck. Marianne felt a rush of goosebumps over her skin as the warmth of his breath caressed her throat. She was overcome by the scent of his skin, vanilla and something masculine that she couldn’t put her finger on, but the scent of him sent ripples of want racing over her skin and through her body. Being in the warmth of his embrace felt exhilarating, as if Bog King were activating parts of herself that she had locked off after Roland, but somehow this tall, blue-eyed stranger had the key to open her up once more. 

“I think I would like to find out if we were both wrong…” Bog purred against her throat causing Marianne’s eyes to slide close. The pulse of heat he sent through her body pooled in her erogenous zone and continued to burn with pleasure. 

Marianne licked her lips slowly, her own voice a deep, breathy purr. “I would like to find out too.” 

Smiling at her response, Bog then did something that he would never have thought to do in a million years, but Marianne--beautiful, sweet, smart, sexy Marianne, the woman who held the silver thread of his fate in her hands--made him feel brave and bold. 

He pressed his lips against the pulse in her throat. 

They both felt it, the tie between tightening, the fire building, as his kiss against her pulse started a new fire burning, one that they both felt might consume them. 

Marianne closed her eyes with a smile. The tightening of the cord between them felt right, as if this was how it was supposed to be, as if Bog King was who she had actually been waiting for… Turning her around to face him again, Bog held her close, holding her hand against his chest as he gazed down at her. She thought his blue eyes must be looking right into her soul. 

“May I kiss you?” he asked breathlessly while gazing down at her. She could feel a slight tremble in him when he asked her. 

Marianne blushed and nodded, giving Bog just the hint of a snarky smirk. “I thought you would never ask.” Bog grinned crookedly at her. 

They stopped moving around the floor, instead they began to sway in place. Bog brought her hand up first, while his eyes stayed focused on her and gently pressed his warm, soft lips to her knuckles, then to the back of her hand. Gently he rotated her hand around and pressed another kiss against the ball of her hand, then another kiss into the palm of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. 

Each time his lips touched her skin, Marianne felt their bond strengthen, felt it tighten, but the sensation felt good, like a hug, like a cool autumn day, the smell of fall in the air, like she had found her way home. 

Bog kissed the inside of her wrist, tightening his hold around her waist at the same time. He glanced at her lips once, then back to her eyes waiting for permission. Marianne smiled and gave Bog an encouraging nod at the same time she rose up on her toes. He smiled and leaned in to capture her mouth. 

The moment their lips met, it was as if the magic that had been building around them began to sing. Everyone in the room turned to watch them, drawn by their magic singing together. 

Marianne felt the rush of magic lift her hair and dance along her skin. This was the moment in which the rest of her life began. 

Bog caught her face between both of his long fingered hands. His thumbs gently stroked along her cheeks while he opened his mouth to her, his tongue meetings hers in a warm, tender caress that quickly turned into something hotter, more electric and fiery. Marianne sank into Bog’s kiss, her tongue gently twisting and caressing his as she reached up, wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled her closer, dropping his hands to her waist and wrapped his arms around her while his mouth moved over her lips. His tongue caressed and stroked hers until Marianne was sure she could feel his kiss over every inch of her body. 

The silver thread that bound them wrapped around them both, holding them together tightly. 

* 

Dawn stood off to the side, holding Sunny’s hand while she watched Bog and her sister kiss in the middle of the dance floor. She was smiling so much her cheeks hurt, but she couldn’t stop. 

“I think he’s it,” she whispered. 

Sunny looked over at her. “It?” 

Dawn nodded and whispered with awe in her voice. “He’s her soulmate.” 

* 

Bog pulled away breathless, smiling down at her, his expression one of pleased shock and awe. 

Marianne smiled up at him and whispered. “Would you like to go someplace private?” 

Blushing at her suggestion, Bog ventured with a whispered, “My place is closer…” 

Marianne grinned brightly and turned, grabbing his hand and practically hauled Bog with her. They marched out of the house with purpose. Marianne swung by the table with the condom treats and grabbed a handful on her way past the table. Bog’s eyes bugged for a moment, a goofy smile forming on his sharp features as he was led away by Marianne. 

Everyone watched them go, sharing smiles after the couple disappeared down the street. Dawn and Sunny had gone outside, following them a short distance. 

Dawn giggled then sighed softly. “I”m so happy for her, for them both.” 

Sunny sighed as well, then asked in a whisper. “Wanna go grab a handful of condoms and head to your house? I mean, judging by the direction Marianne is dragging Bog I think they’re headed to his place.” 

Dawn turned to look at her boyfriend with bright eyes and a sexy, mischievous smile. “Let’s grab two handfuls of condoms.” 

Sunny’s grin widened. “Yes ma’am.” 

* 

The house was quiet when Bog opened the door. He barely got it closed again before Marianne was in his arms. Bog caught her as Marianne kissed him again, but this kiss was hungry. Keeping a hold on her, Bog walked backwards so that his back closed the door while Marianne reached around him to flip the lock. Without a word, Bog lifted Marianne up off her feet and proceeded to carry her up the stairs to his room. 

Neither of them were aware of Bog’s mother Griselda leaning around her chair and watching the two of them with a smirk dancing on her lips. 

* 

Bog carried Marianne into his room, gently setting her down on her feet, his mouth never leaving her lips even as he reached behind him to close the door. They were not plunged into perfect darkness when the door closed; there was a faint glow that was coming from lights that were strung around the room, giving off a soft blue glow. The effect made the room look as if they were in a magical cave, lit only by drops of magic that glowed in the air. 

Dropping her handful of condoms to the floor, Marianne forced Bog against the wall, her mouth moving hungrily over his lips. Now that she had found him, Marianne didn’t want to wait, she didn’t want to play games or dance around. She wanted to spend the night in bed with this man, tonight and for however many more nights they had. She wanted her life with him to start at this moment, on this night, on Halloween. 

Marianne kissed him with passionate desperation as she grabbed his jacket and yanked it off his shoulders. Bog made a little sound of surprise that was lost against her lips as she yanked his jacket down his arms. Bog wiggled his arms a bit to lett the jacket fall to the floor. Before the jacket had even reached the floor, Marianne began to work on the buttons of his vest. 

While Marianne worked on Bog’s clothing, Bog worked on hers. He gently began to untie the front ties of her corset, his fingers moving with expert care, showing that he knew his way around a piece of clothing. Once he had loosened her corset, he ran his fingers down the hooks that held the corset closed. His fingers slid down the hooks all the while he was kissing her. Working blindly, but without hesitation, Bog unhooked her corset and gently peeled it away from her skin to leave her bare. He pulled away from her lips just long enough to look down at her, her perfect, small breasts, just the right size for his hands. Her nipples were hard and a deep rosy color, her skin, milky white and soft, glowing in the dim blue lights that were scattered around his rooms. 

“You are beautiful,” he murmured, his fingertips gliding along her shoulders. 

Blushing, Marianne smiled at him before she reached for his shirt. “Help me finish getting you out of your clothing. I don’t want to accidentally tear anything.” 

Bog’s entire face turned red. “Ah...let me…” He swallowed and pulled off his vest, staring at her while Marianne unlaced her boots and kicked them off, followed by unzipping her skirt. He froze in the middle of pulling his shirt over his head. The shirt held his hair back as he stared at Marianne as she wiggled out of her skirt. Underneath, she was wearing a pair of black lace panties with little bats at the hips. 

Marianne turned and caught sight of Bog staring at her panties. Blushing bright red, Marianne explained, “Ah...I thought they were cute…” 

“They are cute...very cute,” Bog said breathlessly as he finished removing his shirt and dropped it to the floor on top of his vest and jacket. 

Taking a moment, Marianne gazed at hs naked torso in appreciation; he was wiry and lean, sexy. Licking her lips, she reached for his pants like a spoiled child who wanted something right now. Marianne began to work the buckle of his belt free. “I’m glad you think so,” she whispered, her nimble fingers working on the buttons of his slacks. She unzipped him, feeling the bulge of him against her fingers, and noted the heat coming off him was intense. Her fingers brushed against his bound erection causing Bog to suck in a startled breath. Smiling, Marianne stepped closer to him, her hands sliding along his stomach and up his torso, feeling the play of slender tight muscles under his skin, itself warm and silky soft. She saw a line of hair that ran down the middle of his stomach from the smattering of hair on his chest, disappearing down into his pants. Tracing that line with her fingers, Marianne looked up at Bog. “Are you sure you want…” she began, but Bog answered her question by grasping her hips and yanked her against him, his mouth covering hers with another knee wobbling kiss. 

Marianne made a soft growl of need and shoved him hard against the wall, her hands flowing over his torso, then down along his stomach before going lower still. She cupped him with one hand and squeezed gently, making Bog groan and jerk against the wall. Squeezing him one more time, she let go of him so that she could grasp his pants on both sides before shoving them down his legs, leaving only his boxers behind. Fumbling a little awkwardly, Bog kicked off his shoes before he started to kick and wiggle his legs, trying to get his slacks off. Giggling a little at him, Marianne continued to kiss him, making the removal of the slacks awkward for him. Bog wiggled a bit more, making Marianne giggle more until his slacks finally hit the floor leaving him standing in only his boxers and socks. Marianne glanced down, had never seen anything sexier. 

Reaching up, Marianne ran her hands through Bog’s hair, pressed her body against him. Her body sang, pleading with her to give it what it wanted, needed...Bog. 

Grunting when she pressed against him, his erection was already hard and sensitive, so sensitive that every touch, every bit of pressure Marianne applied to him felt agonizing. He ran his hands up Marianne’s back, feeling the silk of her skin dance under his touch. He pulled away from her mouth to kiss her throat, lifted her, and dipped her back. 

Bog’s mouth and tongue traced the lines of her collarbone, and down lower to taste the sweet vanilla and silk of her skin until his lips and tongue were grazing across her small, perfect breasts. He kissed around her nipples, each kiss soft and tender, his breath warm and sweet on her skin. Marianne made little sounds of want, her body twisting and jerking with pleasure as Bog circled one nipple with his tongue, then the other with his tongue. His touch made her shudder and moan softly with each stroke of his tongue before he finally pressed his lips to one nipple, a kiss that turned into a soft sucking that nearly made her scream with the pleasurable sensations he elicited from her body. 

The pleasure of Bog’s mouth on her, the feel of his soft, sensual lips on her nipples as he kissed and sucked tenderly, made Marianne’s entire body tremble with pleasure, accompanied by the sweet, liquid warmth between her legs. The building, erotic passion drummed through her body; she could feel it in her toes and even along the silver thread that connected them. The sensation felt intense, like she was feeling both Bog’s building need for her, as well as her need for him. The sensation thrummed between them, feeding the other their passion, their lust, and their growing affections along the mystic line that connected them. 

Bog groaned softly, rubbing his nose against her skin, feeling the satin soft planes of her skin before he grabbed her up off her feet, his arms wrapping around just under her rear and lifted her easily off the floor. 

Squealing and laughing in surprise, Marianne let herself be carried over to the bed where Bog dumped her on her back with a wicked grin. 

“Now, let’s get these off…” He grasped her panties and started to work them down her legs. He stood up a moment later, dropping her panties on his bedside table she noticed. Marianne was pretty confident she would not be getting those back, which only made her giggle with pleasure. Looking up at Bog, she felt something fall into place and her chest tingled with a warm pleasure that spread out through her body. She could tell by the look in Bog’s eyes he felt it too. 

Marianne’s breathing became ragged with desire, her gaze taking Bog in fully, her eyes tracing the lean lines of his body, her groin tightening with anticipation when her gaze snaked over his erection, still hidden by his boxers. She felt wanton and lustful at the sight and nearness of him. She was not a one-night stand sort of person--she’d never had one before--and while she had only met Bog King a few hours ago, this felt right...this felt like the beginning of something wonderful. Not a one-night stand, but the first night in a new adventure with this man at her side. 

She lay on his bed naked and, oddly, she didn’t feel shy. Rather, she felt emboldened, beautiful, and unafraid of her sexuality. Besides, she wanted this man like she had never wanted anyone before this moment. With Bog, Marianne felt as if she had found that one person in the world who would understand her and accept her whatever happened. 

Watching Bog slip out of his boxer shorts, Marianne made an audible intake of breath at the sight of his erect penis. He was gorgeous. Up until this point, Marianne had always thought a guy’s...buddy...wasn’t all that attractive, but seeing Bog naked, she realized it was because she’d been looking at the hardware on the wrong men. This was how a man was supposed to look, this was how her man was supposed to look. And seeing how Bog King looked, she wanted him even more. 

She began to reach for him again, pushing herself to sit up, her arms out like a greedy child when Bog hesitated. “Are you sure?” 

Marianne frowned in confusion. “What? Yes, yes of course I’m sure…” She smiled looking down and put a hand to her chest over the thread (which she could simply see through her hand.) “Can’t you feel it?” she asked, gazing at him. “The pull, the need, the…” She blushed a little. “The lust? The potential of what we could be?” Her voice was filled with awe as she ran her fingers through the silver thread. She could tell by his gaze that Bog felt it too. 

Bog nodded, looking awed and maybe even a little scared. “Yes, I feel it. It scares me. And it excites me,” he added with a smile before he came over and sat down on the bed beside her. “It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before, like I’m feeling you at the same time I’m feeling me. That makes no sense, but…” He shook his head, at a loss for words to describe the feeling any better. Marianne laid her hand over his on the bed next to her. “It makes all the sense in the world,” she whispered before she gently reached up to caress his chin with her fingertips. 

“It makes perfect sense,” he echoed her statement, staring into her eyes before once more kissing her. Marianne slowly eased Bog back on his bed and he let her push him back, lying back against the pillows, bringing his legs up while guiding her by her hips as she moved to straddle him. 

Leaning down to rest her elbows on either side of his head, Marianne continued to kiss him, slow, gentle, tender kisses that vibrated with her passion and lust along their bond. 

Bog reached up and ran his hands along her sides, marveling at how soft she was under his touch. He reached up and cupped her breasts, squeezed gently, his thumbs teasing her nipples. He moaned softly as he shared the sensation with her. He could feel her, hot and wet over him, pressing down on him, making him moan softly each time she shifted her position, sliding herself against his erection. 

“Marianne... “ He groaned her name in a combination of desperation and delight. 

His eyes did in fact glow when he was aroused, Marianne realized, becoming a bright and luminous blue...just as she suspected. 

Rubbing herself against him, Marianne rocked slowly atop him while they kissed, feeling the hot length of him, thick...smooth...goddess above she wanted him inside her. She started to reach down then stopped. “Oh shit...the condoms,” she muttered. 

She started to move to hop off the bed, but Bog stopped her with a grin. “Just a second,” he said. 

Marianne lifted a brow at him as Bog held his hand up, the fingers spread, turning his hand one way, then the other before he rolled his fingers elegantly and a bright green condom package appeared between his fingers. Bog lifted his eyebrows at her, a grin on his lips. “Ta-Da!” 

Marianne laughed reaching for the condom. “So in addition to being a magical tailor and a witch, you’re a magician?” 

“What do you think a little boy who has magic would learn how to do first?” Bog asked with a smile. 

Marianne laughed. “Card tricks?” 

“Of course!” Bog laughed as Marianne plucked the condom from between his fingers, ripped it open, scooted back, and after licking her lips in appreciation of Bog’s other physical blessings, she slowly rolled the bright green (possibly glow-in-the-dark) condom on Bog’s impressive erection while Bog made soft little hisses and grunts of pleasure at her touch. 

Once he was covered, Marianne shifted her position, moving to straddle him again. They looked at each other, Bog’s hands on her hips; their ragged breathing and speeding heartbeats were perfectly matched. Never had Bog felt anything like this before, knew this woman was meant for him, that they were meant to be together. He kept his eyes locked on hers as she slid her body down on him, feeling that delicious moment when he pushed past her barriers. He felt not just their physical joining together, but he felt their connection along their bond. He gasped, arching his back slightly with the intensity of feelings that rushed over him, both mental and physical, coming together in an exquisite, heady combination of pleasure that made him groan out her name. He was assaulted by sensations, the feeling of being inside her, the feel of having someone inside him. He shared everything with Marianne in this moment, along their link. When she came, he felt it, the hot, gooey flash of sensation so intense he didn't know how he would survive it. Bog felt the beautiful intensity of her climax race through his own body. He ground his teeth to stop his orgasm in response to her, not yet...just a little while longer, he thought, but he was sharing everything with her, he felt everything that Marianne felt and it was exquisitely erotic. 

His entire body trembled with the overwhelming sensations. 

Marianne had one focus and that was the need to have Bog be as deep as inside her as she could take him inside her. The moment Bog entered her body, feeling the hardness of him pushing into her... everything exploded in a firework of stars that blinded Marianne. She felt everything, everything that Bog felt, every sensation of their love making. She’d never had an orgasm that rolled over her the way this one had, one that she felt and shared with Bog. Since she was feeling everything Bog felt, her own pleasure intensified beyond what she ever thought possible to feel. She looked down at him, rolling and rocking her hips to the rhythm of their heartbeats, her hands on his chest. She felt him fighting off his own climax and it almost hurt; she could feel the pain it caused him, but at the same time his entire body was alive with their joining. An addicting combination of pleasure and pain. 

Groaning loudly Marianne gave herself over to their love making and the intensity of the bond they shared, rocking herself on his erection, grinding herself down on him, enjoying every sensation, the wetness, the hardness, the thrusting, rubbing, kissing...every part of their lovemaking. She could feel him, everything, inside her body, in her heart and in her mind. Marianne arched with pleasure. “Uh, Bog…” 

Bog suddenly sat up, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her, a deep, hard passionate kiss while Marianne continued to rock her hips, sliding against him. Their bond vibrated to the beats of their hearts, to the rhythm of their lovemaking until they were both as one, in perfect unity, and came together in a shared orgasm the spiraled up around them, through them and exploded into a physical manifestation of their lust and blossoming affections. 

Bog and Marianne opened their eyes the moment they climaxed together to watch as the magic exploded above them into a room full of shimmering silver stars. 

* 

Marianne laid with her head against Bog’s chest, her arm around his waist. Bog had his arm around her shoulders and had pulled the blankets up over them. 

They were both quiet as their bodies and bond continued to glow and vibrate from their lovemaking with no indication that it was going to weaken, but rather only strengthen. 

“So where do we go from here?” Bog asked, leaning in to rub his cheek against her hair. 

“I don’t know,” she said. “But...’ She pushed up on her elbow to look into his startling beautiful blue eyes. “...won’t it be exciting to find out?” 

Bog gazed at her, tenderness clear in his eyes. “You know, I think you’re right. I think this is going to be very exciting.” 

Marianne giggled softly and leaned in to kiss him, whispering against his lips. “Happy Halloween, Bog King.” 

Bog chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers. “Happy Halloween, Marianne Summerfield.” 

Bog had just started to relax again when Marianne made a soft giggle and started to slide under the sheets, pulling them over her head. 

“What are you..?” Bog asked looking down only to have his eyes roll and cross when Marianne’s mouth and her soft, warm, seductive laugh rippled across his skin.


End file.
